Chencha?
by CatsEyeFanfictionInc
Summary: Why does he keep calling me Chencha...?  One-Shot Roxas/OC or CenRoku.  Pure fluff.


On my DeviantArt account, I held a contest for CenRoku, and I had a handful of people participate. One of my friends, Blu, drew a cute chibi picture of Cenchax, wondering why Roxas kept calling him 'Chencha'. It didn't win, but shortly after hearing the nickname, I immediately decided to write a fluffy fanfiction!

It is by far the CUTEST nickname I've ever had for Cenchax (though he really didn't have many otheres) and I always praise her brilliance for coming up with it! So, Blue-Moom-Umbreon on DeviantArt, this is to YOU, you CRAZY PANDA!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. They belong to Square Enix.

However, I DO own Cenchax, and he may not be used without MY permission!

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

**Chencha?**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production

To my Chencha! And Roxy. Also, to Blu, for coming up with the most ADORABLE nickname in the world for my precious child. 3

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

"BUT ZEXION!"

"No buts! You two lost the bet!"

"But, dude, it was so OBVIOUS that the Raiders were gonna win! They just…They just…!"

"They just lost completely to the Cowboys. You two bet on them! What do you think, Axel?"

"I'm witness to this!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Roxas, don't raise your voice, dude, it's not gonna help."

"Cenchax, you and I have to go on a…a…How can you be cool with this?"  
"I didn't say I was!"

"Some-one's defensive!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING, ZEXION!"  
"Roxas!"

"Cenchax!"

"But, Zexion!"

"Ro-xas!"

"Axel…"

"Cenchax…"

"Zexion!"

"Cenchax…"

A brunette with a cute mullet shoved his head through the doorway and shouted, "DEMYX!" in his usual bubbly voice. The blonde blushing in the room turned his head and shouted angrily, "YOU STAY OUTTA THIS!"

Demyx opened his eyes, looking a bit stung by Roxas's sudden burst of anger. Without another word, his head whipped around the doorframe, and in a flurry of footsteps, the Melodious Nocturne was gone.

Zexion looked back at the two. "Look, both of you bet against me and Axel that the Raiders would win. The Raiders lost. You LOST the bet. And we agreed that if me and Axel lost, we'd go streaking around the Castle…"  
"But if YOU lost…" Axel butted in, smirking. Zexion's expression was a facsimile to the red-heads.

"You two had to go out on a little date."

Cenchax and Roxas looked at Zexion, then to each other, blushing. _Oh, god…Not with Roxas…It's already weird enough that he knows I love him! It's weird enough just trying to be his FRIEND. It's weird enough in an every-day situation with so many people around! And I don't even know what Roxas feels for certain! Why, Zexion, WHY?_

They turned to each other, unsure of what to do. In that time, Roxas stared into Cenchax's eye; Cenchax could've sworn that there was a thoughtful look on his face, as though he were really thinking about this. Cenchax looked back at Zexion to see if he could negotiate anything else, but before he could speak, the blonde next to him sighed. "Should we leave now…?"

Cenchax's head flew around, shocked. "What?" he nearly squeaked.

"We lost a bet…It's only fair…" Roxas muttered, blushing. His hand rubbed his arm behind his back, and his feet scuffled the ground. There was a certain air of embarrassment surrounding him, masking a second emotion that Cenchax couldn't make out.

Zexion smiled. Things were finally going his way. "Well? Convince us…" Zexion muttered, crossing his arm. If he was going to hook up his friend, he might as well go all-out.

Cenchax and Roxas's head flew up to stare at Zexion. The slate-haired boy realized that the boys had no idea what they were supposed to do…He groaned. "Let's start with holding hands."

Cenchax and Roxas looked at each other again, blushing again. It was really amusing to see the duo blush so often; it was one of their faults, getting embarrassed so easily. Slowly, ready to pull away if the need should arise, Roxas's hand and Cenchax's hand awkwardly reached around each other. Their eyes moved as far away from the other pair as could be allowed. Their bodies almost leaned away from each other; or at least, they looked like they wanted to lean away.

"Hmm…Axel, help me out…"

Axel had honestly only discovered that Cenchax had liked Roxas recently, and Zexion hadn't dared to tell the red-head how much. He just needed to tell Axel enough to convince him that, if Cenchax and Roxas hooked up, awkward and forbidden as the relationship would be, Cenchax would be happy.

Zexion had woven his words in that magical pattern again, for he had suddenly turned Axel into a match-maker. "How's about Cenchax stoop down and give Roxy a little peck on the cheek?" the cheeky red-head put in.

Cenchax's face flushed again. "WHAT? No!" he almost snapped, but he was more embarrassed than angry. He hated how it was almost impossible to get his temper up…

"…Um…Chencha…" someone whispered.

Cenchax turned his head, only to find that Roxas had been the one whispering. The boy looked down at the carpet, a deeper shade of red than Cenchax was. _Chencha…?_

"J-Just do it…" the Key of Destiny muttered. He almost sounded like he was begging to.

Cenchax's eye widened. Roxas raised his head and turned his left cheek over towards Cenchax, almost as though he were asking for it. Cenchax paused for a moment, looking over at Zexion for help. But the Cloaked Schemer didn't offer anything. He just made the hand-rolling motion, basically telling Cenchax to get a move on. Turning even darker, Cenchax leaned down slightly to put his lips up to Roxas's cheek. He felt his heart skip a few beats as his lips collided with heated skin. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he could feel Roxas's blood rushing in his veins beneath his skin, as though his own heart was rushing faster and faster…

Meanwhile, Axel opened a portal. When Cenchax pulled away, Axel gestured to the tunnel. "Well? This is where we leave you!" he exclaimed cockily.

The couple stood for a moment, staring at the swirling blacks, blues, and violets. Then, the two looked to each other. Cenchax sighed.

"Let's just get this over with, dude…" he muttered. It wasn't that he MINDED going on a date with Roxas. The prospect made him go ESTATIC. But, he wasn't sure if this was what Roxas wanted…And he would never assume. Ever. So, as long as he believed that Roxas didn't like him any more as a friend, he would simply assume that the boy was reluctant to go, which made Cenchax feel bad. For he didn't like taking advantage of his friends.

Roxas nodded his head vigorously, a smile creeping across his face. Cenchax leaned back slightly, startled by the sudden eagerness. He pulled off a freaked-out face mixed in with confusion. The smile disappeared while Roxas blushed and ducked his head. Cenchax just brushed it off, and took a tighter grip on Roxas's hand. He began to walk forward, only giving Roxas the lightest of tugs to tell him to start moving. The two walked ahead.

When the portal left, both of the adolescent left behind high-fived.

"If Xemnas finds out, we're as good as dead…" Zexion remarked.

"We're hooking up those two stubborn asses! It's worth the risk!"

Zexion snorted, amused.

The two looked around, realizing that they had been transferred to the middle of a mall, though none that they've ever gone before. All around them, people walked, chatting with friends, arguing on cell phones, texting, laughing, holding anywhere between one and seven shopping bags, continuing on with their lives. None of them even took note of the blonde and the suicidal walking down the halls, hand in awkward hand. As they continued on, however, Roxas's eyes widened, and a wide grin stretched across his face. He pointed up the escalator. Cenchax looked over at him.

"Chencha, over there!" he exclaimed.

Cenchax traced the boy's finger, only to find that he was pointing at an indoor Ferris wheel. Roxas was a huge amusement park fanatic, and would go on any ride. But he wasn't really paying attention to where Roxas was pointing. He just couldn't help but thinking that the boy was mispronouncing his name…Twice…

"Come on, Chencha!" he chimed, starting to drag Cenchax over to go in line.

Alright, three times was DEFINITELY not an accident. _Why did he give me a nickname? It's not like Cenchax is that hard to pronounce…!_ It wasn't so much that he minded. He just was curious as to why he was given a nickname.

"Wait, wait, wait, dude, WAIT!" Cenchax exclaimed, flustered. He gripped Roxas's hand and gave it a small tug to stop the energetic blonde. Roxas paused and turned around, confused.

"Why do you keep calling me Chencha…?" Cenchax asked.

Roxas's face flushed again. He looked down at the ground, scuffling his feet again. For a while, it seemed like he would answer. Then, he managed to mutter, "B-because I thought it was a cute nickname…"

"But…Why give me a nickname?"

"Well…It's a sign of friendship…And…"

"And…?"

Roxas certainly took his time answering this one. Cenchax almost looked down at his watch by the time Roxas had answered.

"And…I thought it was cute…And…I…Kinda…" Roxas was getting redder and redder. His head looked like it was about to burst. The boy took a deep breath. Then…

"…!" Roxas exclaimed all in one breath. His face was rivaling Axel's hair color in the sheer intensity of red. Though the sentence was more like a word, Cenchax understood it completely. He turned an insane shade of red, though not quite the same deep shade as Roxas's, and turned away, almost giggling in glee. Roxas thought he was…cute?

"T-thanks…" Cenchax managed, face beginning to cool.

Roxas stared at his face for a moment, eyes wide. Then, with no warning, he jumped over, leaned in, and kissed Cenchax on the cheek. Cenchax jumped slightly, face reheating.

"W-What was…?" he tried, but felt his throat was too tight to finish the sentence. His hand flew up to the cheek, fumbling for a second as it started to reach the wrong side of his face. Finally, it drew itself over the spot where Roxas's lips had just brushed. All the time, Cenchax's one-working eye bore into Roxas's deep-red face, searching for answers for a question he couldn't quite form.

"Y-you look…c-c-c-cute…when you b-blush…a-and I…I kinda just…I dunno, I-I couldn't help it…Can we just go to the Ferris wheel, Chencha, PLEASE?" the boy pleaded, wishing to get away from the spot. Something was behind his stuttering and blushing…But, who was Cenchax to pry? He himself hadn't been perfectly truthful with Roxas, despite the fact that the blonde believed he knew everything. He kept his own secrets, and respected the fact that Roxas deserved to keep his, too.

In the end, the mocha-eyed boy just smiled, eye half closing. He let out a little laugh, allowing his eyelid to completely envelope his eye. "Sure thing, Roxy!" The eyelid lifted up as he gripped Roxas's hand and led the boy to the amusement ride.

While they were walking, the boy brought up, "Why do people call me Roxy?"

"Because…You're…um…cute…?" Cenchax managed, blushing.

"But why does everyone call me that? Do they all think I'm cute?"

"It's a different kinda cute…And nicknames can catch on if used enough…"

There was a pause. It seemed that Roxas didn't really understand what Cenchax was talking about…But he had more important things to worry about. "Can you not tell anyone about Chencha? I want it to be…My special nickname…for you…" The last bit was under his breath, but Cenchax caught it. The black-haired boy smiled, blushing again. His thumb caressed Roxas's hand.

"I promise…"

"Thanks…Chencha…"

**THE END**

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

Isn't it so cute it makes you want to puke rainbows? :3

Zexion's a match-maker now, is he? ^3^ And Axel seems to enjoy helping out!

So, to conclude, this is just a little fluffy fanfiction with my character, Cenchax, and Roxas.

~Cat's Eye


End file.
